Bloody Blossom
by SasukeLovesSakura5
Summary: Vampires. We are misunderstood creatures whose lives are ever so complicated. Mine is probably the most complicated. Not only am I a vampire, I am starting to go to public school, I am in love with a human, and a vampire gang is chasing me. Yay! SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Heyy guys! :D So… this is awkward… I'm really sorry for being gone for so long, but I did write stories! :) So this is a new one that I thought of. It's been on my list of ideas to write for quite some time. Yes, it is about vampires. Yes, it is a high school story. Yes, it is a romance. You guys know me too well. ;) haha. But I really hope you guys enjoy it. Quick thing though! I would like to thank y'all for reading my stories. Especially people who have been waiting and waiting for me to update; Y'all are awesome! :) so… enjoy the story! And REVIEW! :P

**Summary:** Vampires. We are misunderstood creatures whose lives are just ever so complicated. I am pretty sure mine is the most complicated though. We vampires have cravings for a certain… characteristic (?) in humans. According to the Vampire Council, I am really lucky to have my craving. I was 'lucky' to crave Love. Yeah, that's right. I like to drink the blood of people who are in love. How is that lucky? How am I supposed to look normal? Oh, did I mention? When we drink somebody's blood, we also take away that characteristic we crave from that person. So I take away the person's love for somebody else when I drink the person's blood. I am sooo… nice. And to top off all the complications I already have on my plate, I am starting high school today. What a chaotic whip cream topping for my sundae of craziness. I wonder what cherry could top all that. Maybe a certain cherry blossom will…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its awesome characters. I also don't own Karin/ Chibi Vampire which is where I got the idea of what vampires are like. OH! And I don't own , any of the songs mentioned, or… Poptarts (do I even need to mention that?)

**Chapter 1**

What is a vampire? A preternatural being, commonly believed to be a reanimated corpse that is said to suck the blood of sleeping persons at night. How the hell did people get this definition? I mean, seriously? Do we look dead? Do we look that old? Humans are crazy, it's official. Actually, it's been official since they got that definition. I suddenly felt even more misunderstood then I did two minutes ago; before I looked up the definition for vampire. Thanks a lot . Apparently we are also a corpse, animated by an undeparted soul or demon, that periodically leaves the grave and disturbs the living, until it is exhumed and impaled or burned. Again with the corpse thing. And wouldn't anybody die from being impaled or burned? I scrolled down some more and got confused when I saw 'a trapdoor on a stage'.

"What?" I said confused. Suddenly, my alarm clock rang. 7:00. I closed my laptop and sighed. I went to my closet and quickly changed into my new school uniform for Konoha High (which consisted of a long-sleeve white button-up shirt, some blue khakis, any socks and shoes, blue necktie and blue jacket with the school insignia.)

Yo, the name is Sasuke. I just turned 17 recently and decided to go to a public school. I have been homeschooled this whole time, but I was getting tired of teaching myself. Confused? Did I forget to mention my vampire parents got into a terrible… impaling accident? Or that my brother left me alone when he turned seventeen to go join this vampire gang called the Akatsuki? Yeah… this just proves my life is complicated. Anyways, to prepare for my new life, I was Googling what people think about us vampires. Apparently not my best idea…

Once I got my uniform, I freshened up in the bathroom. Brush my teeth, fix my hair, put on some cologne; all that jazz. I stared at myself in the mirror for a while before scrunching my nose. I loosened up my necktie and clicked my tongue.

"What's shaken good-looking?" I said cockily. (A/N: haha… couldn't stop laughing when I wrote this part! XD) I heard my phone beep this time, telling me to get the hell out of the house before I was late. I grabbed my backpack and phone on my way out of my room. I paced down the stairs and headed to the front door.

"Sir, you aren't going to have anything to eat?" my head butler asked.

"Shit, I forgot about breakfast!" I cursed. I turned around and saw one of my other servants, Naruto, standing beside him with a plate of Poptarts.

"Don't worry, Asuma, I got it!" Naruto said. He handed me the plate and opened the door for me. "Let's get to school, bro!"

"That's master to you, Naruto!" I corrected him. He took one of the Poptarts on the plate and took a bite out of it.

"Whatever, Teme!" he smiled. I rolled my eyes and walked past him. Naruto isn't just any servant; he is also my best friend. However, he is also a dobe which makes him really annoying at times. But, he is a good friend at the right times.

"Hey, car or motorcycles?" I heard Naruto ask me.

"Motorcycles," I answered.

"But, what do we do about the Poptarts?" Naruto asked. I looked down at my hand when he said that and stared at the plate with three more Poptarts. I looked at him and cocked my head to the left. We both looked at the garage where all our cars were parked. We then looked at each other and I gave Naruto a look.

"Can I drive your car?" he smiled.

"No," I replied flatly.

"Then no Poptarts," he answered. He walked towards me with his hands out, ready to take the plate away from me.

"Fine!" I said as I shoved the plate to him. "Just don't get any scratches on it, and DON'T eat all the Poptarts." Naruto ran away to the garage with the Poptarts and grabbed the keys to my Mercedes Benz 2006 SLR. I grabbed the helmet to my motorcycle, placed it onto my head and headed out.

Naruto and I pulled up into the school and parked our vehicles. I got my backpack and slung it over one shoulder. Naruto walked over to me, and I immediately snatched the plate of Poptarts out of his hands. We walked into the school, Naruto looking like an idiot and me with half a Poptart in my mouth. I suddenly heard a bunch of screams behind me and when I turned around, I saw a mob of girls staring at me. I grabbed the other Poptart on the plate, tossed the plate to Naruto and took off running just as the girls started chasing after me. I heard Naruto yell a 'Lucky bastard!' before I took off and couldn't help but think 'how the hell is this lucky?'. I started looking for a way out but failed to see anything.

"Wait up, Hot Guy!" I heard the girls start to yell at me.

"You're so attractive!" One girl said.

"I love you!" another girl said. My running pace suddenly faltered, my head trudged down for a second and my heart started racing. My hand hit my chest as my breathing got heavier. I clenched my shirt before turning a corner. _**Must… get… away!**_ I pulled my head up and saw the hallway before my vision suddenly got dark. I heard the sound of footsteps and screaming get louder and then fade. Then I could see, and I was standing in front of a girl with beautifully long unique pink hair and emerald green eyes. She was smiling at me, and I felt my heart jump for a second. This time it wasn't from a blood craving. I stared at her until my thoughts were interrupted by her speaking.

"Looks like I got you in time! You getting chased too, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah… you too?"

"Yeah, but it's from boys for my case," she winked and chuckled.

"Hn…"

"So, I am Haruno. And you?"

"Uchiha…"

"Nice to meet you, Uchiha-kun," she said as she stuck out her hand.

"Sorry, I don't shake hands. Not my style," I said coolly. _**Keep your composure. Remember, cool first impressions! **_

"Oh, I don't either," she said. She then proceeded to throw her arms around my neck and press her body against mine. "I do hugs," she whispered. I was immediately hit with the smell of her cherry blossom perfume and vanilla shampoo. My body started to tingle, and I pushed her away. She looked at me confused.

"You okay? Are you claustrophobic?" she asked worryingly.

"No. It's just… I'm worried. You're really pretty, so you must have a boyfriend. Right?"

"OH! Right. Sorry. Thanks for reminding me though. I got to get back to him, so I'll see you around. We should hang out! You look new, so if you need a place to sit during lunch, find me! Bye Uchiha-kun!" she said before leaving. Once she left, my composure jumped out the window. I gripped my chest again and began to breathe heavily again. _**Never have I wanted to drink somebody's blood more than I had just wanted to just now. Well, she has a boyfriend. Her levels of love were off the charts though!**_ I snapped out of it when I heard the bell ring. I got out of the closet, that I just realized I was in, and headed off to my first period class.

**Sakura's POV:**

After running away from Uchiha-kun, I ran to my boyfriend. As I was running through the hallways, I mentally slapped myself. _**I should have asked him his first name. **_Once I thought that, I mentally slapped myself again. _**Sasori's going to get jealous again…**_ I looked up and saw Sasori hanging out at our usual spot with our usual friends. He spotted me and signaled me over. I did just that and sat between him and my best friend Ino.

"Hey babe!" Sasori called as he leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. Before he could pull away, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. His lips crashed onto mine; our eyes closed. We loosened our grasp on each other afterwards and pulled away.

"Hey you!" I said to him. "Yo everybody else!"

"Forehead!" Ino called, "where have you been?"

"Well…" I started.

"Got chased by a bunch of guys again?" she smirked.

"Wait, what?" Sasori butted in, "guys have been chasing you? Since when?"

"… yeah… since… after we started dating," I said slowly and sadly.

"… I need to start getting to school earlier," he said angrily.

"I'm fine, Sasori! I can take care of myself!" I defended.

"But they wouldn't bother you if I was there…" he grumbled.

"Fine! I'll just come to school later, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Sakura."

"Mmhm…" I smiled. Just then, the bell rang.

"Later guys!" Sasori said. We waved goodbye to everybody and walked off. As we walked though, I saw a bunch of guys undressing me with their eyes and glaring down Sasori. I looked up at Sasori and saw him glaring back at them.

"What lowlifes…" Sasori mumbled. I frowned at the thought of Sasori being upset. Sasori dropped me off at my first class and left to his. However, he made sure to make out with me in front of everybody and glare down every guy in the class beforehand. I rolled my eyes before walking into the classroom. I was greeted by Kakashi-sensei standing in front of me with a clipboard.

"Haruno!" he said, "we got a new seating arrangement for this school year.

"Oh great!" I commented sarcastically, "what _amazing_ person do I get to sit with this time?" I asked, making sure to emphasize the sarcasm on amazing. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I turned around. I was face to face with Uchiha-kun's smirking face.

"That would be me!" he said. I turned back to Kakashi-sensei who proceeded to close his eyes and nod his head. I looked back at Uchiha-kun and started to stammer.

"Well, I mean, it's not like you're… not amazing, I just… haha… you know – "

"It's alright," he smirked.

"Go sit down, Haruno. Class is about to start," Kakashi said. I nodded and walked over to Sasuke and I's seat. Sasuke stayed standing at the front of the room as Kakashi announced something to the class.

"Hey! Everybody, we got a new kid. New kid, introduce yourself," Kakashi said.

"Hey… I'm Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha," he smirked as he ran his fingers through his hair. All the girls in the room started screaming while I was laughing my ass off. _**Who is he? James Bond? **_I stopped laughing for a second when I realized his gestures just now. He was acting like he _wanted_ all the girls to chase after him, but just now he was running away from them. _**What the heck?**_ Sasuke walked over to me and sat down next to me.

"So… your name is Sasuke, huh? Pretty, pretty cool!" I smiled, "mind if I call you that?"

"Sure, but what do I call you?"

"Sakura. Nice to meet you… again!" I said.

"Same…" was all he replied. Kakashi then began the lesson, and I sat back into my seat. _**First day back and we are already starting work.**_ I reached into my backpack and grabbed my iPod, a notepad and two pens of different colors. I put my left earpiece in and leaned over towards Sasuke. I placed the right earpiece into his hand and shifted back into my seat. I then tossed him the blue colored pen and watched his put the earpiece into his right ear. I pressed play and _On the Floor_ _by Jennifer Lopez_ started playing. I grabbed the notepad and red pen and began to write. (A/N: I really hope you can see the cool fonts I used for Sasuke and Sakura's writing style. If not… what a waste of time…)

-Sakura: I think we should be friends.

I passed the notepad over to him and watched him smirk and shake his head.

-Sasuke: Alright…

-Sakura: Really?

-Sasuke: Whatever…

-Sakura: That makes me sad…. :(

-Sasuke: How come?

-Sakura: Whatever means you don't want to be friends…

-Sasuke: Fine… LET'S BE FRIENDS! :D

-Sakura: Whoa! OOC much! ;)

-Sasuke: haha… whatever…

-Sakura: SASUKE'S BACK!

-Sasuke: Hn…

-Sakura: I've heard you say that twice before. What does it mean?

-Sasuke: What? Hn?

-Sakura: Yes. Hn…

-Sasuke: Hn… mean… hn…

-Sakura: ...

I passed the note at him and looked at him like 'what the hell!' He looked back at me with a face that basically said 'yup…' He passed the note back to me and it said:

-Sasuke: Yup…

The bell rang and took back all of my stuff and literally throw it into my backpack. I threw said backpack over my shoulder and followed Sasuke out.

"WHAT DOES HN MEAN?" I demanded him to explain. He turned slightly, enough to see me, and smirked.

"It means hn…" he said calmly. I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted. I turned my head away from Sasuke and all he did was laugh.

"Cute," he said, "but that doesn't work on me."

"I didn't think so,' I gave up. As we walked, I saw Sasuke pull his backpack around and open it. My eyes widened when I saw a small folded up slip of paper. I snatched his schedule out of his hands as he was closing up his backpack.

"Hey!" he said. I quickly read his schedule before he took it back.

**Schedule:**

Advisory – Kakashi

Math – Kakashi

Science – Orochimaru

English – Shizune

Lunch

History – Asuma

Art/ Theatre Art – Kurenai

P.E. – Guy

"Wow…" I said as he took the schedule out of my hands.

"What? We have next period together?" he asked, raising one eyebrow at me.

"Not just next period. We have all our classes together!" I explained.

"… hn."

"Okay!" I smiled, "I guess I'll show you around then."

"… hn," Sasuke nodded. I looked at the clock and saw we only had two minutes before the tardy bell rang. The Science Building is pretty far away from where we were right now. I grabbed Sasuke's hand and started running.

"Hurry up!" I told him, "We are going to be late!" He reluctantly followed as we ran through the hallways, out the main building and into the science building. We made it to Orochimaru's class room literally then seconds before the bell rang.

"Nice job. You made it into my class. We are working on a lab and since everybody else already has a partner, you two are working together," Orochimaru-sensei explained. We nodded and left to our station. We put on our goggles and aprons and got to work. We walked past Sasori and he gave me a look that said 'what happened?' He then saw Sasuke and started glaring at him. I shook my head and told him it was okay. _**Good thing Sasuke didn't see that.**_ Orochimaru gave us a worksheet, told us to figure it out, and left us alone. We quickly read t paper and looked at each other.

"So… we are dissecting a flower? Sasuke asked. I shrugged. I looked around and saw people with a flower and some scissors. Sasuke went to get the flower and I got the scissors. Out of all the flowers that were there though, Sasuke brought me back a red rose. Sasori, who was sitting next to us, was looking very upset. To mine and Sasori's relief, however, Sasuke just threw the flower onto the table and said 'let's get to work'; Nothing romantic. I started picking off the rose petals while Sasuke grabbed one of them and started trying to cut a shape out of it. Once I finished, he gave me a mangled piece of rose petal.

"It's… it's supposed to a dog…" he explained. I laughed. We barely finished the actual lab before the bell rang. We grabbed our stuff and headed out. Sasuke and I were walking and talking when Sasori came behind us.

"Hey babe," he said as he kissed me on the cheek. _**Whoa… Déjà vu. **_He turned his attention to Sasuke and asked, 'who are you?'

"Sasuke, new kid," Sasuke explained.

"Well, Sasuke New Kid," Sasori joked, "you flirting with my girlfriend?"

"Nah!" Sasuke said, "I already knew she was taken. Don't worry; I don't roll like that." Sasori looked at him unsurely, but softened after a while.

"Cool," he said, "you're alright, Sasuke. You should hang with us!"

"I'll do that," Sasuke agreed. They both nodded and shook hands. We all talked together as we walked to our third period class which we all shared. Shizune greeted us like she usually did.

"Huh? Are you the new student I am going to have?" she asked Sasuke. He nodded. "Well, I already assigned Sasori-kun and Sakura-chan to sit together with Neji-kun. Would you like to sit with Sasori and Sakura? Or can I put you with somebody else?"

"He can sit with us!" I answered, "Neji won't mind. In fact, I think he would **love** to sit with Naruto and Hinata." _**Well, he probably would. He doesn't like Naruto and always tries to keep an eye on Hinata…**_

"Oh, okay!" Shizune agreed, "Then you help him catch up!" I nodded and agreed. Sasuke and Sasori sat at the ends of the table and I sat in the middle. Sasori and I explained to him what we basically do in class everyday; nothing. He easily understood. We continuously hanged out and just talked the whole class period. I told Sasuke where we normally sat down at lunch and where to buy your lunch. The whole time, he just nodded. _**He acts so coolly sometimes.**_ The bell rang and everybody ran out of the classroom. I grabbed Sasuke and Sasori's hand and pulled them out too. We walked together to the cafeteria. Sasori left to our table since he had brought his lunch. Sasuke and I stood together in the lunch line.

"So… how you liking Konoha High?" I asked him.

"Hn…," he answered. I nodded. We stood there awkwardly for a while. We got our lunch and sat down with everybody else. I sat next to Sasori and Sasuke sat down next to me. Next to him was Naruto and in front of us were Ino, Shikamaru, Neji and Hinata.

"Who's that?" Shikamaru asked, pointing to Sasuke.

"How rude!" Ino shouted as she slapped Shikamaru in the back of the head, "you don't point at people."

"Anyways!" I interrupted, "this is Sasuke. I'm showing him around."

"Teme!" Naruto suddenly shouted, "You're sitting with us!" Everybody stopped and looked at Naruto. "What? We know each other!"

"Weird…" everybody sang awkwardly. We all laughed and started talking.

"So everybody, introduce yourself!" I said.

"Shikamaru."

"Ino!"

"NAR-"

"I know who you are, dobe."

"DAMN YOU, TEME!"

"H-h-Hinata!"

"Neji."

"Sasuke."

"Nice to meet you," everybody said to Sasuke. He nodded. Suddenly, our conversation got interrupted when we heard the next table over's conversation.

"Oh my god! Look!"

"It's that new kid, Sasuke Uchiha!"

"He's so hot!"

"I think I am in love!" There was a loud groan followed by heavy panting. I turned to see Sasuke. His body was bent over; he was tightly gripping his shirt, and breathing heavily.

"I'll… be right back!" he choked. He jumped out of his seat and ran out of the cafeteria. Naruto and I both stood up after him. We looked at each other and nodded. We ran after Sasuke, frantically looking for him. We raced through multiple hallways, but couldn't find him. We ran into a hallway that split into two different directions.

"Split up!" Naruto said. He went left and I went right. The longer I ran, the more tired I become. I started panting. _**Oh no… Not now. I have to help Sasuke! **_I stopped for a second to catch my breath. Just then, I heard a girl scream. It was faint, but I could still hear it. It was definitely real. I ran towards where the scream had come from. Soon, the scream was replaced by sounds of grunts and moans. I turned a corner, and there he was. I saw something… I probably shouldn't have seen.

**Sasuke's POV:**

The minute those girls spoke, my heart started racing. There was a forceful beat that was ever so painful. I gripped my shirt and gasped for air. _**I… need… blood!**_

"I'll… be right back!" I managed to choke out. I immediately ran out of there before I completely lost my mind. I ran away; away from all those people's prying eyes. I wandered the empty hallways and searched for a prey. I wondered if outside would be a better bet, but I could get into serious trouble with the school. I turned a corner a found a girl, sitting all alone in front of some lockers. She was talking on the phone. She was smiling and laughing and talking flirtatiously. _**Must be her boyfriend…**_ Just then, my chest tightened. I fell down to the ground and gasped violently.

"I'll call you back, babe. Somebody just passed out in front of me!" I heard the girl say. She hung up her phone and ran over to me. "Are you okay?" My eyes suddenly flashed a blood red color and my mouth twisted into an evil smile. I looked at her and watched her scream before I attacked her exposed neck.

A/N: So… how was that? You guys like? You guys hate? Why don't you comment on it then? Thanks guys! So once again, I am super sorry for abandoning you guys. I promise, I will be updating a lot this summer. So, look forward to it. If any of you guys read my other stories, tell me which one you guys would like me to update the most on. I might make a poll, but knowing you guys, you wont vote on it! So… REVIEW! See y'all next time! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Oh… my… fucking… gosh! (haha… I love how I say fucking, but can't say god! :P) You guys… are the bestest readers in the world. Let me use some math for a second. So I put/published Bloody Blossom at around 2:18. Then! My first review is at 3:23. That's like 1 hour and ten later! However, after you subtract the 30 minutes or whatever delay, that is only 40 minutes after it got published. 40 MINUTES! That is SUCH a short time! I love you guys… so much. Especially you **twifan123**! I don't care how weird you act in your reviews. You are awesome. Your review was so sweet that I am dedicating this chapter to you! Well, for being sweet and being the first review! So whoever reviews my new chapters first, I will dedicate the next chapter to you! :DDDD okay? Read and review!

**Special Thanks to:**

Reviewers:

**twifan123 **

**TwilightMelodiac**

**peppermintginger**

**(Yeah… this person didn't even leave a name… :/ still love you though! :D)**

**Arizona Iced Tea**

Favoriters:

**Arizona Iced Tea**

**twifan123**

**TwilightMelodiac**

**peppermintginger**

**professionalVamp**

Alerters:

**TwilightMelodiac**

**Kassie-Rox**

**Arizona Iced Tea**

**Dedicated to: twifan123**

**Chapter 2 (Sasuke's POV)**

"Sa-Sa-Sasuke-kun!" was all it took to return my senses to me. I pulled out my fangs, which were inside of the girl's neck, and turned to see Sakura standing in front of me. I dropped the girl's body onto the floor; her arms and legs sprawled everywhere. I stood up and quickly wiped away my mouth of any traces of blood visible. Sakura's eyes stared at me in shock. The only time she looked away was when she was looking at the girl I just drank the blood of. She started backing away slowly.

"You're… you're a…" she gasped.

"No!" I tried to convince her, "I am not a monster. Please, I won't hurt. I promise!" I started walking closer to her, but she kept walking backwards. The distance between us never changed. When I stopped walking, so did she. We stared into each other's eyes for a minute. Hers were searching for an answer, and mine were trying to answer all of her questions. She then closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath. When they finally opened again, her eyes looked serious, but calm.

"I understand," she said softly. She then something unexpectedly expected. The expected part was that she started running. The unexpected part was the fact that she was running **towards** me. She threw her arms around me, just like this morning, and carefully embraced me. She pulled my head down, next to her neck. My eyes widened. Not only did she do the exact opposite what a normal person would have done in this situation, she was faking it. Her breathing was calmed, and her heart rate was steady.

"You… do?" I questioned her sanity. I felt her nod.

"You're a vampire!" she stated the obvious. _**Wow… really? When'd you figure that out?**_ "But that's cool!" I pulled away from her and looked at her confusedly.

"What did you say?" I asked her.

"You are who you are. So what? It's not like you're killing that person... right?" she suddenly got worried when she said right. I laughed and shook my head. She smiled at me. "Good! Then it's cool!" My eyes widened. That smile caused a sudden pang in my heart. But this pang was different. It was… nice. I returned the smile to her, and she looked at me like she was going to cry. Before I could say anything though, she kissed me on the cheek.

"Thanks for the first smile you ever gave me!" she laughed, "that was so cute! Your face was like a little kid's!" My smile dropped at that point.

"Whatever… Let's go!" I complained as I started walking back to the cafeteria. I stopped when I realized something. I turned to her and looked at her seriously. "Never speak of this to anybody!"

"Don't worry! I won't!" she defended, "but… what about that girl?" she pointed to the girl that was still sprawled all over the floor.

"Oh… I forgot," I said. I walked over to the girl and carried her bridal style. I placed her up against the lockers, where she was originally sitting. I put the phone back into her hands and kneeled down next to her. I let my hand hover across her face. I concentrated for a second and watched as a blue light flow between my hand and her face. The light dispersed within seconds and I stepped away.

"What did you do?" Sakura asked.

"Erase her memories," I explained, "but… just of what just happened just now." Sakura nodded, completely understanding. We walked back to the cafeteria together in silence for a while. She was the one to break the silence though.

"So, vampires are pretty interesting," she said, "very different from what we normally believe them to be."

"Yeah…" I said. _**I probably shouldn't tell her that I am attracted to the blood of people who are in love… or that I take away their love. Bad… bad idea! **_I looked over at her from the corner of my eye and saw her smiling. _**Nope… can't tell her about either of those. **_I touched where my heart was and felt a sharp pain. _**Or… about this feeling that I have… especially for her. **_We got into the cafeteria and sat at our table.

"Where'd you go?" Sasori asked me. Sakura looked at me and waited to see what my answer was.

"Sorry guys. I was feeling kind of sick, so I ran to the bathroom to throw up," I explained.

"Oh gosh! Are you okay?" Ino asked.

"Yeah… I just had to sit down for a second. Sakura found me sitting outside of the boy's bathroom a few minutes ago."

"G-g-good to hear y-you're alright!" Hinata stammered.

"Hn," Neji added. I nodded to everybody. We sat down in the exact same spot that we were in before hand and continued on with our conversation. We acted like nothing even happened. I looked at the clock and saw that we only had about two minutes before the bell rang. Just then, Naruto comes running over to our table, panting and gasping for breath.

"I… I couldn't… find… the teme!" he gasped. He looked up and was face-to-face with me. I gave him a look that basically said 'really? … really?"

"Teme! I… I… found… you…" he managed to choke out before he collapsed.

"Na-Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried. She started lightly hitting him, trying to wake him up. Everybody else looked at them for a second, but lost interest.

"Anyways!" Sakura said.

"Do I have any classes with you guys?" I asked. I threw my schedule onto the table and everybody called out what we had together.

"Science, English, Theatre," Sasori said.

"Everything!" Sakura cheered.

"Everything, but science," Neji stated.

"M-math, E-English, Theatre," Hinata said.

"History!" Ino winked.

"ENGLISH AND THEATRE ONLY!" Naruto complained.

"Thank god!" I shouted.

"TEME!"

"Advisory and P.E.," everybody said together. I wrote down everybody's name next to whatever class I had with them. Here is my new revised schedule:

**Schedule:**

Advisory – Kakashi : Sakura, Sasori, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Ino, Shikamaru

Math – Kakashi: Sakura, Neji, Hinata

Science – Orochimaru: Sakura, Sasori

English – Shizune: Sakura, Sasori, Naruto, Neji, Hinata

Lunch

History – Asuma: Sakura, Ino, Neji

Art/ Theatre Art – Kurenai: Sakura, Sasori, Naruto, Neji, Hinata

P.E. – Guy: Sasori, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru / Sakura, Hinata, Ino

"Is this right?" I asked as I finished writing everything. I put it back into the middle of the table and watched as everybody threw themselves towards the paper.

"Yeah…"

"Looks about right."

"I think that's it."

"Yup!"

Everybody's scattered answers got jumbled together, but I still was able to understand. I put it back into my backpack just as the bell rang. We all said our goodbyes and went to our classes. Neji, Sakura, Ino and I walked into Asuma's class together. Said teacher greeted us and gave us our assigned seats. This time, Sakura and I didn't sit together. She sat with Ino while I sat with Neji. I never talked to him so it felt kind of awkward. But, I guess it wasn't too bad. I mean… Sakura and Ino were sitting right behind us. I felt a tap on my shoulder and received a note from Sakura. I unfolded the small note and read it.

Sakura: Talk to him! I bet you guys could be the BEST of friends! :)

I raised an eyebrow at this and quickly scribbled down a reply.

Sasuke: What makes you say that?

I threw the paper over my shoulder and heard it make a small thud as it hit the table. I smirked at the sound. Seconds later, she threw the paper over my head and it landed on my desk.

Sakura: You guys are both… well… Neji and Sasuke like… idk how to explain it. You guys are just alike! Okay! Gosh!

I smirked at this. _**Might as well try it out. **_I looked over at Neji, and made a face at what he was doing. What was he doing, you ask? He was just sitting there… staring at the board. I turned to see the board, but there was nothing on it. Class hadn't even started yet. I shook the weird thought out of my head and turned my attention to Neji. _**What to say?**_ I debated on just calling him out or awkwardly tapping him on the shoulder. The awkward part of the shoulder tap totally weighed my decision towards the calling him out idea.

"Hey!" I said to him. He turned to me slightly and nodded his head. "You're… a Hyuuga, right?"

"Yeah. And you're an Uchiha?" I nodded.

"So is Hinata your sister or something?" I asked curiously.

"Cousin, actually," Neji corrected, "do we look that much like brother and sister?"

"No," I said as I thought more about it, "not really. I was just wondering. But now that you mention it, why do people always think that?"

"I was wondering the same thing." We nodded and said 'hmmm' together. We both chuckled (A/N: haha. I couldn't think of the word I was looking for so I used chuckled, but it just seems weird! It doesn't fit them) and shrugged it off. Suddenly, another paper landed in front of me. After unfolding the paper, I shook my head.

Sakura: Wow… that is the best conversation you could come up with?

Sasuke: Help me then!

Sakura: Ask him who he has a crush on!

I face palmed myself at this. _**This is the best she can do? Won't it be weird if I asked him? I just met him! **_I turned to look at him again and noticed that he was staring again. I was about to give up the Neji friendship thing when I noticed something. I followed his gaze, and my eyes widened when I realized he wasn't looking at the board. He was looking at a girl. Or actually, he was staring at her creepily. I studied the girl for a second and then studied the room we were in. I passed Sakura the note.

Sasuke: Who is this girl who is sitting in front of me? The one whose hair is in two buns?

Sakura: Her name is Tenten. Why?

I leaned over to Neji and whispered into his ear, "you like her, don't you?" He quickly turned to me, his eyes were half glaring, half embarrassed. I nodded my head, completely understanding his feelings.

"How did you-?"

"It was obvious," I explained. Just before we could say anything else, the bell rang and class started. I slide down more into my seat to get comfortable and crossed my arms over my chest. The lesson dragged on and on endlessly. I got up every now and then to take a few notes, but went back to the same position once I was done. The class finally reached an end and we ran out of the classroom. Ino left us to go to her seventh period class, and Neji, Sakura and I walked to theatre.

"Hey, so does Neji like Tenten or something?" Sakura whispered to me. I shrugged.

"Can't say," I whispered back. I smirked at her which caused her to glare at me.

"Fine!" she pouted, "don't tell me!" She stomped off without me and Neji and I shook my head towards her direction. This gave me the chance to talk to Neji though.

"So you like her, don't you?" I asked Neji.

"Yeah… I do. But don't tell anybody, or I swear to God, I will kick your ass!"

"I doubt you could do that, but I won't tell anyways," I smirked.

"Is that a challenge?" Neji asked, "You don't think I could kick your ass? You think you could kick mine?"

"You bet!" I said confidently. He smirked at me. _**Hey, that's my thing! **_

"You probably already know that my family owns a dojo," he said. I nodded. The Hyuuga family was a prestigious family of martial artists. They are very wealthy people who are supposed to be masters at martial arts. My family was very familiar with them. "Met me there after school."

"Alright!" I agreed, "Sounds fun!" I was very excited for this. I was looking forward to testing out my skills on this 'master' of martial arts. We shook hands and nodded in agreement. _**And now we are friends. **_

We got into the theatre classroom and saw Sakura already there with Naruto and Hinata. Neji went up to them while I checked out the room. All the walls were completely painted black. Plus, there were no desks there. They just had risers for us to sit on. I slowly walked over to the gang, taking in this crazy learning environment. _**This is not what I have seen all day so far. **_I sat down between Sakura and the Dobe.

"So did you guys become friends?" Sakura asked.

"… I think so… I scheduled a fight with him after school," I explained.

"A fight? That is NOT what friends do!" she freaked out.

"… Really?" I asked, confused. She leaned over to me and made a cup with her hands around my ear.

"Is that what _vampires_ do with their friends?" she whispered. I pushed her away.

"That's what guys do with their friends," I stated, "or… that's what I do at least."

"It's true," Naruto agreed.

"Guys are weird…" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"No… just Teme and Neji are!" Naruto corrected. I hit him in the head. Then our teacher came out of her office to greet us.

"Hello students! Welcome to Theatre class!" she said cheerfully, "I hope you guys will learn to love this class." Nobody seemed to be paying attention. Everybody started talking to their friends and what not.

"HEY! SHUT UP!" somebody yelled.

"Thank you!" Kurenai said, "So let's do some warm-ups!" We all gathered into a circle and did some tongue twisters.

"Irish wristwatch!" Sakura yelled at me.

"Irish wristwatch!" I said a little faster than her.

"Irish whish wash!" she said faster.

"Ha! You failed!" I exclaimed.

"Whatever!" she said as she stuck her tongue out at me. I shook my head at her, and we sat down in our seats or actually our risers… spots.

"Okay! Since it's our first day of class… you can do whatever," Kurenai said before walking back into her office.

"WHOO!" Everybody cheered. Sakura, Naruto and I continued our previous conversation.

"So do you actually know any martial arts?" Sakura asked. I shrugged.

"The basics," I said.

"You're going to need more than just the basics, Teme!" Naruto exclaimed. I brought both of them in closer and said softly, "please, vampire strength! That should be enough!"

"Teme! What are you doing? You pulled Sakura-chan in too!" Naruto freaked.

"She already knows that I am a vampire."

"Wait! Naruto knows too?" Sakura freaked as well.

"Okay! For future reference, Sakura and Naruto know! Got it?"

"Yeah…" they both said. Neji and Hinata sat down next to us, and Neji smirked at me.

"Ready for after school?" he asked.

"You bet!"

"Do you even know any martial arts?"

"… the basics," I repeated. Neji laughed.

"Good luck then!"

"You too," I agreed. The bell rang and we left. The gym was really close to the Theatre classroom, so we got there within seconds. Sakura, Ino and Hinata went into the girl's locker room while I followed Neji, Naruto, Sasori, and Shikamaru to the boy's locker room. Guy-sensei gave me a uniform which I quickly changed into. The uniform consisted of a white t-shirt that had a print of the school's insignia on the left side of my chest and blue shorts. After we changed, we went out into the gym, and the coaches and everybody else were waiting for us.

"ALRIGHT!" Guy announced, "Everybody! Partner up! Boy-girl, boy-boy, girl-girl; I don't care!"

"Wait! What are we even doing?" somebody asked.

"We are playing soccer today!" he answered. Everybody cheered before grabbing a partner. I looked over at Sakura, but she had already partnered up with Sasori. The more I looked, the less options I had. Naruto had, for some odd reason, asked Hinata to be his partner, and Ino partnered up with Shikamaru. I ended up being partners with Neji. We lined up in two separate lines, our partners in the opposite line.

"Okay! That was FAST! Now the people in this line will be the blue team and the other line is the red team. Grab your jerseys and met me outside!" he announced. The line I was in was the blue team, so I grabbed my jersey and followed everybody outside. On my way out, I looked around to see who would be on my team. Naruto was with me and so was Ino. I tried to find Sasori and Sakura, but couldn't. We made it onto the soccer field and were separated into our actual teams. Guy-sensei left us alone after that and played as the referee. We elected our team captains and I was voted for our team. Sasori was voted to be the captain for the other team. _**Wait! If Sasori is the team captain for the other team, then that means-**_

"Hey Captain!" Sakura yelled in my face, "what do we do?

"Oh! Okay! Well, first off, who wants to be goalie?"

"I do!" some guy named Kiba volunteered.

"Alright. Then Naruto, you are the start-up… person… thing."

"The what?"

"The person that goes to the middle in the beginning and kicks the ball for our team!"

"Why didn't you just say so?"

"You'll also be my back-up. Sakura, you're going to be on my left. Who wants to help defend the goal?"

"We will," four people said.

"Okay. Then everybody else, you help get the ball into the goal!" I instructed. Guy blew the whistle and we all got into our positions. Sasori chose Neji to be their team's start-up person thing. _**Oh God, please help Naruto!**_ Guy threw up the ball, and Naruto hit the ball. Sakura and I broke into a sprint. Ino got to the ball and started running towards the goal. Shikamaru blocked her, but she managed to kick the ball to me. I dodged multiple people who had charged at me, passing the ball back and forth between me and Sakura on occasions. When we arrived in front of the goalie, all of the people who were helping defend the goal surrounded me. I charged my way out and pulled my leg back to shoot the ball into the goal. It was a perfect shot. However, I am not a glory hog. I nudged the ball to Sakura who looked at me confused, but didn't let that distract her. The goalie had blocked the spot where we were going to shot, so Sakura moved to a better angle. She quickly took the shot and made the goal. Guy blew the whistle and our team cheered. We won. Well, it's not like this is a big thing, but it was still fun. Everybody carried me and Sakura back into the gym. They dropped us off at the locker rooms where we all ran inside. I immediately took off my shirt and wiped my sweaty face with it. I sat down onto a bench, which just so happened to be there, and cooled down. Sasori tapped me on the shoulder which grabbed my attention.

"Sup?" I asked.

"You know, Guy lets us in ten minutes early every day. You want to shower?" he asked. He showed me his tower and pointed to the showers to emphasize what he was saying.

"Thanks, but I don't have a towel."

"Then I'll lend you one. Here," he said as he went back to his locker. He threw a tower my way and headed to the showers. I followed him over there and noticed the line for it.

"There is a line?" I asked.

"Don't worry. Everybody only gets five minutes. There are not many people in this class so we get more time," he explained. We waited for a while and started to hear showers stop. A bunch of guys came out of the showers. They were holding their clothes and had a towel wrapped around their waist and covered down. They ran to some room that had little changing rooms for them to use. The showers were quickly filled and started. Sasori walked into an empty shower and I followed his lead. I was surprised when I entered the shower. It has a little cabinet on the wall to put your clothes and towel in. I undressed and carefully put everything inside. All the showers in the room started at almost the same time. The semi-cold water ran down my body and cooled me down, inside and out. I ran my hands through my hair and let out a heavy sigh. _**Day one of high school is almost done. **_I grabbed the bar of soap and carefully lathered my body. I put the soap down and changed the water from cool to warm. I let the water wash away the all the soap on my body and just drunk in the warmth of the water for the rest of my five minutes. A small bell rang and everybody shut off their water.

I wrapped myself with the towel, grabbed my clothes and walked out of the shower. Other people filled our places while we walked into the changing room. The first thing I did was drying my hair with the towel. After that, I patted down my body dry. I then put back on my uniform. I walked out of the changing room with the towel around my neck. I used one hand to ruffle my hair as I walked back to the lockers. I put my gym uniform inside my locker and handed the towel back to Sasori.

"Thanks," I told him.

"No problem," he said. We walked out of the locker room and met up with some of our friends. Sakura and Ino were sitting on the floor when they noticed us. Sakura stood up and ran over to us. She attacked Sasori in a hug. When she pulled away, she ruffled his hair.

"I love your hair after you shower. It looks so sexy," she whispered to him. He smiled at her before pulling her into a kiss. I watched them heavily make out for a couple of seconds before walking away towards Ino.

"Disgusting, isn't it?" she said to me.

"Tell me about it."

"I mean, I love Sasori and I especially love Sakura, but watching them go at it is a little too much."

"Yeah… I agree," I said as I sat down. Ino looked over at me and smiled.

"You know," she said, "you're actually really attractive. Maybe even more attractive than Sasori."

"Thanks. You're not too bad yourself, I guess. At least you're not some crazy fan girl."

"Haha. Thanks," she smiled. We sat there together slightly awkwardly. I noticed her hands moving so when I turned I saw her pull her hair out of a ponytail. Her blond hair flew down along her back. She shook her head and flipped her hair. I had a hint of her perfume; vanilla. She ran her fingers through her hair before looking at me.

"Huh?" she said.

"Sorry. Just… I don't know."

"Admiring?" she smiled.

"Tch," I smirked, "sure, whatever you want to call it."

"… hey-"

"Hey guys!" Sakura interrupted Ino.

"Oh, hey!" Ino said.

"The bell is about to ring. You guys want to hang out?"

"Sure. Why not?" I said. Just as I said that, the bell rang. We walked to our cars together.

"Okay. So let's meet at the mall?" Sakura asked.

"Alright," we all agreed.

"Wait!" Ino suddenly shouted, "Sakura, can I ride with you? I forgot you drove me this morning."

"I can't! I'm riding with Sasori and his car only has two seats."

"What happened to your car?"

"Naruto had to borrow it. Said his car ran out of gas," she explained. I groaned. _**Dobe, what did you do with my car? **_

"Then what do I do?"

"Umm… Sasuke! Can you give her a ride?" Sakura asked.

"What?"

"Please?" Ino and Sakura begged together.

"Alright. I'll do it. Come on, Ino. See y'all in a minute," I said. We waved goodbye to them and walked to my motorcycle.

**A/N: **So how was that? I tried to get this in as fast as possible, but everything went… crazy. I'm a little confused with it. But I hoped you guys liked it. Read and review. Oh yeah. There was and will be slight InoXSasuke. If you guys hate it, trust me, it killed me to write it. I mean… I love them both, but just not together. I know you guys came for some Sasuke and Sakura love, but you just got to wait. ;) okay? Haha. Review. See y'all in a week.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Okay, so when I wrote the ending for chapter two, I kind of tried to come up with something real quick so I could give it to you guys and I COMPLETELY forgot about Neji and Sasuke's fight after school. So I thought I would somehow put it in this chapter. So the fight scene is going to start towards the beginning of this chapter. Keep in mind that it won't be very good. And the reason why it took me so long to get this to you guys was because I got SO bored writing the fight scene and I've been super busy. But now that thing that was keeping me away from you guys and writing is over, so I'll be writing more often. Also, we are going to be adding in another POV for this chapter and maybe even future chapters. I know how many people LOVE Itachi, so yes; it will be Itachi's POV. I hope you guys enjoy. Read and Review.

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **NEW POLL ON MY PROFILE! GO VOTE! QUESTION – WHAT STORY DO YOU GUYS WANT ME TO REWRITE OR UPDATE ALONG SIDE BLOODY BLOSSOM? GO VOTE! :DDDDD Deadline is AUGUST 22, 2O11.

**Special Thanks to:**

Reviewers:

**Arizona Iced Tea**

**twifan123 (who apparently changed her screen name to That Girl Who Writes Stories)**

**The Blessed Rosario**

**Sasuke's-Sanity96**

Favoriters:

**Arizona Iced Tea**

**twifan123 (who apparently changed her screen name to That Girl Who Writes Stories)**

**TwilightMelodiac**

**peppermintginger**

**professionalVamp**

**Inuyasha117**

**Lexipooh-chan**

**The Blessed Rosario**

**Sasuke's-Sanity96**

Alerters:

**TwilightMelodiac**

**Kassie-Rox**

**Arizona Iced Tea**

**.Didi**

**Lexipooh-chan**

**The Blessed Rosario**

**Sasuke's-Sanity96**

**Dedicated to: Arizona Iced Tea**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or its amazing characters. I also don't own any of the other mangas mentioned in the story. And if I have to mention it, I don't own Google which I used the definition of kiss from. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

I walked over to my motorcycle, ahead of Ino. I grabbed the helmet when Ino suddenly started freaking out.

"Wait! You drive a motorcycle?" she asked.

"Yeah. Is that alright?"

"Umm… I'm kind of scared," she trembled. I walked over to her and ruffled her hair before stroking her cheek.

"Don't worry. Just hold on tight," I said softly. She blushed and nodded. I offered the helmet, but she turned it down. I put it on and got onto the bike. I turned to her and patted the seat. She slowly got on and looked at me. I grabbed her arms and put them on my sides.

"Hang on," I said. I let go of her hands and watched her snake her arms around my torso. She pressed her cheek and body against my back and held me as tightly as she could. I started the engine and we took off. Halfway towards the mall, I realized something.

"Oh shit," I cussed under my breath. _**I forgot about my fight with Neji! Okay… I'll just tell everybody I have to go and just drop of Ino. **_We arrived at the mall and I parked my bike in the parking lot. We met up with Sakura and Sasori.

"Hey. You guys ready to shop till we drop?" Sakura smiled.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I have to go. I forgot about my match with Neji."

"Oh, yeah. Okay. Well, good luck. See you later."

"Wait. Then I won't have a ride home," Ino interrupted.

"Here; to make it up to you, I'll come by after my match and shop with y'all if there's time. If not, I'll just come and drive you home, Ino. Okay?"

"Alright!" everybody agreed.

"Okay. See y'all." I ran back over to my motorcycle and took off once again. Lucky for me, the Hyuuga dojo was just three blocks away so I got there real quick. I walked inside and saw Neji practicing.

"Oh, so you finally showed up," he said.

"Whatever. Let's get this over with," I said as I took off my shoes. I walked onto the actual dojo and bowed to Neji. He did the same. A teacher came next to us and explained the rules.

"Okay. No actual fighting. This is point sparing. A tap to the head or a punch to the stomach is one point. A kick to the stomach is two points, and a kick to the head is three points. First one to five points wins. Any questions?"

"Nope!" I said.

"We got it!" Neji said.

"No hitting the face, and I don't want blood on my floors. Ready, set, GO!" he said. Neji and I both broke into our stances. Neither of us made a move; just stared each other down. I turned for a quick second to see the clock. _**Got to hurry back. **_I decided that Neji wasn't going to attack first and threw a punch towards his stomach. Before I could even blink, he did a quick motion to deflect my punch and punch me in the stomach. The teacher called 'stop' and Neji quickly pulled away.

"Point for Hyuuga," he said. We got back into our stances again before he told us to go. The same thing happened; neither of us moved. I decided that I was always going to make the first move and should try to keep my distance. I did a quick roundhouse kick towards his stomach which he immediately guarded. Instead of putting my foot down though, I turned it into a combination attack and kicked towards the side of his head. He ducked and blocked at the same time. In the middle of this, I lunged forward and punched him in the stomach.

"Point for… what's your last name?"

"Uchiha," Neji and I said.

"Point for Uchiha. Go." I lunged at him again and did the roundhouse kick again. This time, Neji kicked at the same time, allowing our shins to collide. We both pulled back before lunging at each other again. However, we both did a backhanded punch at each other; our wrists hit each other. We stepped closer so our faces were kind of close.

"Not bad, Uchiha," Neji commented

"You're not half bad yourself," I said. I tried to sneak in a punch to his stomach with my free hand, but he backed away.

"Tch…" I mumbled. _**Got to think of a plan. **_The best thing I could think of was to viciously and continuously throw random jabs at him until he was hit. I followed that plan and throw a bunch of punches towards his chest in different areas. He beastly blocked almost all of them. I say almost because one of my punches managed to slip past his defense and hit his chest.

"Point for Uchiha! Go!" the guy said again. _**Two to one. **_I immediately charged at Neji when he said go and jumped. I did a kick towards his stomach with my left foot and then turned my body when he caught my foot. My right leg twisted up and went towards his head. Neji was still holding my left and couldn't block with his hands. To avoid getting hit, he then fell down to the ground. He had left go of my leg and pushed away from him beforehand. He then pounced up and tried to backhand the side of my head. I avoided it and punched towards his stomach.

"Point for Uchiha! Go!"

"Can we just end this already?" I asked Neji, "I got places to go!" Neji ignored me and actually went for the first blow. He started doing what I did earlier; punching vigorously and quickly at one spot. I followed up by blocking all of the punches, but was too distracted by it. His right foot tossed up and kicked the side of my head.

"Three points for Hyuuga. Now it's four to three. Go!" Once again, Neji charged at me. He threw a punch towards my stomach. As soon as I blocked it, he tried to kick my head again. I quickly ducked, side stepped and kicked him in the stomach.

"Two points for Uchiha! Now this match is over… finally. Uchiha wins! Now bow… and get the hell out of here. I got a class to teach!" the guy complained. We bowed and shook hands.

"Good match, man," I said.

"You too."

"Alright…. Now I got to go!" I ran off of the mats, grabbed my shoes and jumped onto my motorcycle. I texted Sakura 'I'll be there soon' before taking off. I started up my engine, put on my helmet and drove off. After dodging cars and racing through traffic lights, I made it to the mall. I checked my phone and was greeted with a text message from Sakura.

"'We are in Barnes & Noble,'" I read. I shrugged and walked towards the mall. I pushed through the crowd as I looked around for Barnes & Noble. I stopped in the middle of the path and scratched my head. _**Where the hell am I?**_ I snapped out of it when I noticed that some girls were staring at me and whispering.

"Is he lost?"

"He's cute!"

"Maybe we should go help him."

"Yeah! It'll give us an excuse to talk to him!" the girls said. I sighed. _**I guess they could help me get there faster. **_I saw from the corner of my eye some girls walking towards me. _**Okay. Just turn on the charm. **_I looked down and put my hand over my face.

"Umm… excuse me!" a girl said sweetly. I turned to her and slowly slid my hand across my face.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"We… uh… couldn't help but notice that you looked lost," the other girl said. I laughed softly.

"Is it that obvious?" I smiled.

"Haha, kind of!" they laughed, "Did you need help?"

"Actually, could you tell me where Barnes & Noble is?"

"Sure!" they cheered, "we'll take you there!"Each girl took one of my arms and grabbed me away. They giggled and slyly gave each other a high five.

"So… what's your name?"

"Uchiha," I said.

"No! We meant your first name!"

"Oh, well, I don't think we know each other enough to be so casual, now don't you think?" I winked.

"Oh…" they blushed. We arrived at Barnes & Noble and I said goodbye to them.

"Actually, we were coming too! So let's hang out some more, Uchiha-kun!"

"Sorry. I came here to meet… my girlfriend and some friends. Thanks for the help though," I said as I started to walk away.

"But, Uchiha-kun!" they cried. They grabbed onto one of my arms as I tried to pull away.

"I really… got… to leave y'all," I strained to escape their grasp.

"Excuse me," I suddenly heard a familiar voice call out. Ino wrapped her arms around my arm and tugged on it. "Could you let go of _my_ boyfriend?" The girls suddenly let go and stepped back.

"You're his girlfriend?" they asked.

"You bet!" she said as she hugged my arm tighter. I looked at her confused, but she just smiled at me.

"Hmph, prove it!" they challenged.

"Fine!" Ino said furiously. She pulled my head down and smashed her lips against mine. As fast as the kiss came was how fast it lasted. She pushed me away from her and smirked at the girls.

"Now leave!" she hissed. They scoffed at her before running off. Ino then turned and walked away.

"Wait!" I called out.

"Sorry about that kiss, by the way. I didn't want to go that far," she apologized.

"It's… its fine," I said.

"I just hate girls like that! Throwing themselves all over completely attractive strangers. I could tell you hated it."

"Yeah, thanks for that."

"No problem. You better do that for me if that ever happens to me!" she said as she stuck out her tongue at me.

"Whatever!" I rolled my eyes. We met up with Sakura and Sasori in the manga section. She was reading Vampire Knight while he was trying to read Bleach. I say 'trying' because Sakura was bugging Sasori.

"It's so good! You should read it!"

"I am not reading that," Sasori complained. Sakura spotted me then and ran and grabbed my arm.

"Sasuke! Tell Sasori how amazing Vampire Knight is!" she demanded.

"No!" I shouted, "Who do you think I am?"

"You're my gay best friend!" she smiled.

"HA!" Ino laughed, "ha ha ha! HA HA! Oh my god! That is hilarious!"

"Ino!" I said sternly as my eye twitched.

"I'm sorry! Haha… its… too funny! My lungs! They hurt!"

"Hmph!" I said as I sat down next to Sasori.

"So… you're gay, huh?" he smirked.

"No! I'm not!" I shouted.

"I could kind of see you as gay," he shrugged.

"Shut the fuck up, man!" I said. Everybody except for me started to laugh. _**Good thing Naruto isn't here. He would be the one laughing the most and saying more stupid stuff. **_Ino and Sakura joined us on the ground, and we each got a manga to read. Sakura went back to her Vampire Knight, I grabbed One Piece and Ino got Wild Ones. We read for as much as three minutes before Sakura sparked up a conversation.

"So you aren't gay?" she suddenly asked me.

"No!" I exclaimed.

"Aww… but I always wanted a gay best friend," she pouted.

"Well, it's not me."

"Can't you like… pretend to be gay?"

"No! Enough of this already!" I ordered.

"Ino, is that manga any good?" she immediately changed topics.

"Oh, yeah! It is! I love it," Ino smiled.

"Huh, well the guy on the front cover is pretty cute looking," Sakura said.

"Yeah! Haha, that's exactly why I first started reading it!" Ino laughed.

"So you aren't gay?" Sasori asked me.

"Seriously dude? Stop being like Sakura," I said.

"Well she is my girlfriend," he smirked. When I heard him say girlfriend, my heart hurt. I exhaled sharply before I inhaled shakingly.

"… yeah," I finally said. We decided to leave when a group of obnoxious boys came over and attacked the Bleach and One Piece section. It got even more annoying when two of them started trying to hit on Sakura and Ino. I had to stop Sasori from punching them in the face. We ended up in the Starbucks on the second floor of the Barnes and Noble. I ordered myself some coffee and added some cream and sugar as soon as I got it. Sakura and Ino both got a frappuccino; Sakura got strawberry and cream and Ino got vanilla. We grabbed a table and just hung around.

"So now what do you guys want to do?" Sakura asked as she took a sip out of her drink.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Ino suggested.

"Yes!" Sakura agreed.

"Sure… why not?" Sasori played along.

"Alrighty then…" I said, trying not to be an odd one out.

"I call first!" Ino said. The rest of just nodded in agreement. "Sasori! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" he said as he smirked.

"I dare you to use a perverted pick up line on that girl over there," she said as she pointed to a girl sitting by herself reading a magazine, "and see if you get slapped." Sasori looked where she was pointing, turned back and nodded before walking over to the girl. We couldn't hear a thing, so we just watched the scene. Sasori approached the girl and began to talk to her. Her face went from unconcerned to disgust. Now instead of slapping him like Ino anticipated, she grabbed her green tea cup, uncapped it and threw it at Sasori's face. I tried my best to stifle my laughter, but it ended up coming out anyways. Ino joined me in laughter as Sasori walked over to us.

"Happy?" he asked Ino.

"Kind of!" she laughed.

"You poor thing," Sakura frowned as she took off the sweater she was wearing. She handed it to Sasori who immediately used it to dry himself.

"I think I am going to leave," he said as he started to get up.

"Wait! But it's your turn," Ino argued.

"Fine. Sakura, truth or dare?"

"… truth," she decided.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes!" she smiled.

"Okay. I'm done. Later guys," Sasori said as he left our table.

"Wait! Let me drive you!" Sakura called out to him.

"I don't think so, girly. Not until after your turn," Ino said.

"Okay! Sasuke, truth or dare?"

"Dare?"

"I dare you to … kiss Ino passionately. Bye!" she said before running after Sasori. I watched them leave before turning to Ino who smiled at me. She slowly closed her eyes as she leaned closer towards me. As I watched her, it lead my mind to wander to the memory of the kiss earlier. That kiss was so quick; I didn't even have time to comprehend it. To be honest, I hardly even know what a kiss even is. To touch with the lips as a sign or love, sexual desire, reverence or greeting; I believe that is the definition I learned. Does that mean if I kiss her, I will be showing her a sign of love? By kissing her, does that mean I love her? If it is a dare, does it count?

I decided that it didn't even matter, and closed my eyes with Ino. I cupped her face with my hands and kissed her gently on her lips. Her lips tasted faintly of vanilla from her frappuccino, and she smelled of fresh flowers. I sat there like a statue, not knowing what to do now. _**Touch with the lips... now what? How do you make a kiss passionate? **_I decided that the duration of the kiss is what made it passionate. After a few seconds, I slowly pulled away and looked at her. She smiled sweetly at me before speaking.

"You have never kissed somebody, have you?" she said straightforwardly. I sighed before shaking my head slowly. She made her hands into fists and brought them up to in front of her mouth before saying, "awwwww! How cute!"

"Shut up," I grumbled.

"You're so cute, Sasuke-kun! You stuck out to me as the bad, cool guy type, but you are really just a sweet, shy guy," she smiled. I gave her a small smile and nodded shyly. "Awww!"

"Okay… you can stop that now," I frowned.

"Sorry. Wait! Does that mean I took your first kiss?" she suddenly freaked out. I shrugged.

"I guess so, if you want to put it that way," I said, thinking nothing of it. I watched as Ino's face gained a frown and her eyes looked like she wanted to cry. "What?"

"I am so sorry!" she cried as she pulled me into a hug. I looked her, confused.

"What?" I asked as I pushed her off, "It's just a first kiss."

"But, you probably wanted your first kiss to be with somebody special. Somebody like your first girlfriend, or your first love, or something! Right?" she rambled. I continued with my confused gaze, which caused her to sigh. "You didn't?"

"I don't… think so? I don't really get what a first kiss is," I explained.

"Oh… well… okay?" she said as she looked down. We sat there awkwardly in silence for a while. Ino kept her gaze at the ground while I continuously eyed her every few seconds.

"But, you know," I said, trying to break the silence, "it was nice… that kiss."

"Yeah?" she smiled.

"Yeah," I nodded in agreement. After that, there was more silence. This time, it wasn't a really depressing silence. It was more like… a nice, refreshed silence (A/N: if that makes sense…) Ino finally stood up and grabbed all her stuff. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Let's go," she said. I sighed before following her lead. I grabbed my coffee and followed her out of the store. We headed towards the parking lot and to my motorcycle.

"Oh, you meant home?" I asked to clarify.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Well, we are going to have to leave our drinks."

"Why?"

"You want to be attacked by a cup of coffee and vanilla frappuccino?" I asked her.

"No," she laughed.

"Well, alright then," I said as I walked over to the nearest waste bin. We took our last sip of our drinks before tossing them inside the bin. When we got back to my motorcycle, I offered her the helmet. She declined, so I put it on. We both got on, and we left the mall. It was around 8:15 pm, so traffic wasn't that bad. I got Ino home within 10 minutes. I was about to stop the engine of my motorcycle, but she stopped me.

"It's okay. Thanks for the ride!" she said. I nodded. She walked to her front door and unlocked it, but instead of opening the door, she turned around and ran to me. She took off my helmet for me and leaned in for a quick kiss. She handed me the helmet, smiled and ran to through her front door. I blinked a couple of times, realized what just happened and just smiled. _**Ha… nice. **_I put my helmet back on and drove on home.

**Itachi's POV:**

The night sky was pitch-black. The only thing that shined brightly was the full moon. I was at the top of a hill, just outside of Konoha. I sat down, enjoying the peace and quiet. I inhaled the sight before me; little kids playing in the streets, adults getting drunk with their friends, and teenagers going out on dates.

"I allowed that," I said to myself. _Flash!_

"Allowed what, may I ask?" a voice behind me asked.

"You're late," I snapped as I turned to face my partner.

"Sorry. I stopped for a bite to eat after I got the news," Kisame smiled.

"Whatever. What's new?"

"Oh, you are going to _love_ this," he laughed. _**This can't be good… **_

"What is it?"

"Today is August 1st, right?" he asked.

"Yeah. So?" I said slowly, not following along.

"So that means your little brother's birthday happened just recently, right?"

"What of it?"

"If we are right, then that means he is seventeen," he smiled.

"That is correct."

"Well then. Pein wants him to join us."

"Hmph. Knowing my kid brother, he is probably as weak as ever."

"Actually, we heard he just got into a fight with a _Hyuuga _boy," he said, emphasizing Hyuuga, "They are quite strong, for humans."

"Did he win?"

"Yup!" he answered. I sighed.

"Well then, baby brother. Looks like it's almost your time!" I smirked. I stood up and dusted myself off. I held up my index finger towards Kisame before flashing away. I silently jumped from roof to roof. I stopped abruptly before looking around. I looked down below and watched a motorcycle speed by. _**Sasuke…**_ I followed the motorcycle quietly and watched it. I finally noticed that there was another person on it; a human female. _**Tch.**_ They suddenly stopped at a house in which she got up and left to. She suddenly ran back to him though and abruptly kissed him out of nowhere. _**Sasuke… just what are you doing?**_ I followed him back to our house, my old home. I softly smiled. _**It's exactly how I remember it. **_I watched him until he was out of my range of sight. I sat down on the ledge of the building I was currently on.

"Oh Sasuke… looks like trouble is coming for you soon."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> So what'd you guys think? I hope you guys liked it. Once again, I am super duper sorry that this came out so late. I will try to update once a week like how I did in the beginning of the summer. :) Also, DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE! Thanks. See y'all next time. ~Jay


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **So… you guys suck at voting on my polls. Just saying… :/ Come on guys! Do you not want another story? Anyways. Thanks for reading my FF's. Sorry this chapter came late. I forgot to do some summer assignments for school. Sometimes I wonder, do you guys ever actually read my Author's Notes? Hm… I'm curious. Tell me in a comment if you do! :D Also… I only got one review last chapter. That saddens me guys. :( REVIEW PLEASE! I would really appreciate it! :D I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **There is a poll… on my profile… It would be nice if you guys actually voted… Please… :/

**Special Thanks to:**

Reviewer:

**That Girl Who Writes Stories**

Favoriters:

**Arizona Iced Tea**

**That Girl Who Writes Stories**

**TwilightMelodiac**

**peppermintginger**

**professionalVamp**

**Inuyasha117**

**Lexipooh-chan**

**The Blessed Rosario**

**Sasuke's-Sanity96**

Alerters:

**TwilightMelodiac**

**Kassie-Rox**

**Arizona Iced Tea**

**Chapter 4**

_Flashback:_

_"Sasuke-kun!" my mother called me. I smiled at the sound of my name and ran as quickly as I could to the kitchen. _

_ "Okaa-san!" I called as I gave her a hug. I must have used a lot of force because I pushed her backwards slightly. _

_ "Oh, Sasuke-kun" she gasped from the sudden contact, but quickly changed her expression to a smile. "Dinner is ready."I smiled at her, nodded and grabbed a seat next to my brother. _

_ "Itadakimasu!" we all said before digging into our food. I picked up some rice with my chopsticks and raised it to my mouth. Before I could eat it though, my father stopped me. _

_ "Sasuke," he called. _

_ "Huh?" I said as I put down my chopsticks. _

_ "Open your mouth again," he commanded. I nodded before doing as he told me. _

_ "Mmm…" he nodded, "looks like your fangs are growing in now."_

_ "Really?" I asked excitedly. I started to poke the tips of my teeth with my thumb. _

_ "Oh! I am so happy for you, Sasuke," my mother cheered. Itachi nodded in agreement with my mother and gave me a smirk. _

_ "Now then, you'll have to learn all the basics. Itachi, you teach him."_

_ "Yes, father," Itachi nodded. After dinner, I hung out with Itachi in his room. _

_ "So…" I started. _

_ "So… the basics… well… where do I start? Okay. So you know each vampire has like… a preference in the blood they drink right?" _

_ "Kind of… can you explain it to me?"_

_ "Sure. So when you drink a person's blood, it has a… specific taste to it. That taste is affected by the personality or type of person they are."_

_ "Oh… how do you know when somebody is your type?"_

_ "When you are around somebody with that specific trait that you like, your body will start to react. Your heart will suddenly start to pound violently, your fangs will begin to stick out, and your eyes might even turn red if the urge for blood is that strong."_

_ "Wow…"_

_ "Yeah… it's kind of hard to explain, but you'll understand once it happens to you."_

_ "Okay… so… what is your type?"_

_ "Huh? Oh… well, I like the blood of-"_

_ "Sasuke-kun! It's time to go to bed!"mother suddenly called for me. I sighed._

_ "Next time then, okay Sasuke?"_

_ "Okay, Nii-san," I nodded. I waved him goodbye and headed to my room. I changed into my pajamas and went to bed. The next morning, my brother took me out to the town. He took me to a playground and we just hung out. We rode the slide, went across the monkey bars and swung on the swing set. We ended up spending half of the day there before leaving. The sun was just about to set as we walked home. _

_We were a block away when we suddenly heard a scream. I looked at Itachi with a worried look before we both took off running. We turned a corner and were able to see our house. Just then, a man wearing a hoodie held a sharp wooden spear that was drenched in blood. He suddenly turned to see us. He freaked out, dropped the spear and took off running. I stood there, unable to move. Meanwhile, Itachi ran inside to check on my parents. My body started to shake, my legs couldn't hold me anymore and so I dropped to the ground. Multiple thoughts ran through my head: what was that man doing at our house, who screamed, and most importantly, are our parents alright? I suddenly got hit by images of my mother's smiling face and my dad's smirk which Itachi and I both got from him. I felt a tear roll down my face before I jumped up and ran to our house. I wiped the tear away and called out for my brother._

"_Itachi! Did you find them?" I searched through every room for them. I was running out of rooms to check, and my parents and brother were nowhere to be found. The last room I checked was my parent's room. Normally I wouldn't go in there, mostly because my dad never let us. I hesitated for a second. I closed my eyes, took in a deep breath and slammed open the door._

"_Mom! Da-," I was stopped. The image in front of me was so horrific, I couldn't speak. On the floor were both of my parents. They had a gaping hole in both of their chests and were lying in a lake of blood. Itachi was in the room as well. He was sitting on the floor with his head lowered. I started to cry and wail out. _

"_MOM! DAD! NO!" I cried. I went to run over to them, but Itachi suddenly jumped up to stop me. _

"_No, Sasuke! They are dead! Stop it!"_

"_NO! MOTHER! FATHER! WAKE UP!" I screamed. I tossed my arms around and tried to squirm out of Itachi's grasp, but failed. Once my strength diminished, I just cried out with all my might onto Itachi's shoulder. He carried me out of the house and back to the park. He sat me down on the swings and watched me continue to cry. After a while, I finally began to stop. My face was red and puffy from all the crying. _

"_You done?" he asked me. I nodded. "It's… its gonna be okay. Alright? Stay here… I'm gonna go get some stuff and we'll find an inn for us to sleep." I looked up just for a moment to watch Itachi walk away, in the direction towards our house. I felt my eyes start to water again, but I was able to push them back._

"_He'll come back," I assured myself. I started to kick my legs and felt the swing start to rock. I smiled slightly and kicked my legs even more. I started to get higher and higher. My worries seemed to fly away for a while. Too bad they came back when I saw Itachi arrive with two backpacks and our jackets. I slowed myself down to a stop and got off the swing. He tossed me my jacket which I hurriedly put on. Once I was done, he gave me the smaller backpack._

"_That has food, water, two pairs of clothes, and money. Don't lose it," he explained. I nodded, completely understanding the situation at that point. He faked a smile for me and ruffled my hair. "It's going to be okay." I could only nod at his empty words. I felt like that smile I just had a few minutes ago would be my last. A tear rolled down my cheek, but I quickly wiped it away. I then vowed to never cry again. Crying was just a sign of weakness; crying won't bring my parents back. _

_Itachi and I ended up at an inn about five miles away from our house. Itachi paid the lady at the front, got our keys and we headed to our room. The room had two single beds. I sat down on the farthest in one and Itachi threw his bag onto the one nearest to the door. He scratched his head and paced around the room thinking while I just stared at my feet. I heard his footsteps stop for a second. I was about to lift my head when I felt an added weight onto my bed. _

"_I'm sorry, Sasuke. This is all my fault," Itachi said as he hugged me. My head shot up and looked at him frantically._

"_Don't say that, nii-san!" I exclaimed. He smiled at me, but this smile was off. It seemed sad. Maybe even worse. It had a depressing feeling to it. He patted my head before getting up. He grabbed some clothes out of his backpack and looked at me._

"_Want to go take a bath?" he asked. I nodded. After I got my clothes, we headed to the bathhouse. (A/N: I'm going to skip the actual bathing part. :P) _

_I pulled my shirt and pants on and fixed my hair. Once I was done, Itachi and I walked back to our room. Itachi threw our bags onto the floor and jumped into his bed._

"_Go to sleep, Sasuke. You're going to need your energy," he said. I nodded and laid down in my bed. It took me a while to go to bed, but when I did, a nightmare was ready to greet me._

_I woke up the next morning, shaking. My nightmare was basically what had happened yesterday on replay. I was forced to watch it happen over and over again. I shook the thought of it out of my head and got out of bed. Itachi was already dressed and ready to leave. I ran to my bag and grabbed my clothes. After I changed, Itachi and I packed up the rest of our stuff and left the inn. The next year of my life was like this. We moved from inn to inn; trying to find a cheap and good one to live in. We eventually found a decent one that we stayed at for about four months. Itachi got a job to keep our funds sustainable. I stayed at home most of the time. Itachi was homeschooling me, so he left me with plenty of homework to do. _

_One day, we went shopping for food, and we found an abandoned mansion on our way back. A week later, we got a call from our insurance company. They gave Itachi and me money. Something about the money for our parents death. It was over three million dollars for us to have. We were super shocked. We immediately left the inn and ended up moving into the abandoned mansion. Itachi used the money to hire staff to manage the mansion and we even got new clothes and other stuff we needed. We were living a simple life after that. I started looking into going to private school, but Itachi insisted that I waited a little bit before that._

_My fangs fully grew in after we moved into the mansion. Itachi took me hunting that day. My first taste of blood was of some teenage girl who was sitting alone at a park near our house. The sudden rush of lukewarm liquid gushed into my mouth and quenched that burning thirst in my throat. I felt so different after that day, but I didn't care. This was what it was like to be a vampire. _

_ "Hey Sasuke!" Itachi called. I turned around and nodded. "So… you're fifteen now."_

_ "Yeah?"_

_ "I'm going to be turning seventeen real soon, you know?" _

_ "Are you trying to get me to get you a present? Because I'm not going to," I smirked. He smirked back at me._

_ "Not like I was expecting you too," he said, "but anyways. What I was going to say was that I think I should start teaching you everything you need to know, just in case." I raised an eyebrow at him. _

_ "You are acting kind of suspicious. Are you going to leave me or what?"_

_ "No! Of course not. It's just that you really need to learn." _

_ "… Fine. So teach me."_

_ "Okay… well let's start with this," he began. Itachi spent the next week teaching me about the human lifestyle. He taught me how to apply for a job, how to drive, what high school was like, and other stuff. He even made me memorize the password for our bank account and both our social security numbers._

_ "Itachi!" I shouted, fed up with all this stuff to memorize, "what is going on?"_

_ "Look, you need to learn this stuff. I think you are right. Going to human school would be a good idea for you. You need to know this stuff to go out into the human world. You need to learn to support yourself," he explained. _

_ "Fine. But why are we moving so fast?"_

_ "… no reason. Now let's continue," he said, getting back on topic. That night, I went to bed first. In the middle of the night, I heard a sound. I got up to check what it was and found out that it was the sound of a luggage zipper. _

_ "Who is leaving?" I thought to myself. I walked quietly towards the sound and peeked into the room. I was shocked to see that it was Itachi who was packing up. "He can't be!" I shook my head. "No… he wouldn't just leave me like that!" I ran back to my room when I saw him turn around. I jumped into my bed and pulled the blanket over my face. My heart was racing; my breathing was harsh. I tried to stay still, and hoped Itachi wouldn't come to my room. In the midst of waiting, I ended up falling back to sleep. That morning, I woke up and ran to Itachi's room. He was lying quietly asleep in his bed. I left out a sigh of relief before walking away._

_ Soon, night came. I was in the kitchen. I opened the fridge to pull out a cake with a top on it. I removed said top to reveal the birthday cake under it. It had icing on it that said 'Happy Birthday, Itachi!' I smirked at it when I suddenly heard a bang on the door and luggage being dragged down the stairs. Both sounds came from opposite directions so I didn't know which to look at first. I choose the stairs and saw Itachi was descending it. _

_ "Itachi, what is going on!" I demanded as I eyed the luggage._

_ "Step aside, Sasuke," he said sternly. H pushed me out of the way and opened the door. A man wearing a black cape with red clouds on it stepped in the house. _

_ "Ready to go Itachi?" he asked. _

_ "Yeah."_

_ "Itachi! Who is that? Where are you going? What is going on?" I asked frantically, looking at him desperately. He turned around to look at me with an ominous look on his face. _

_ "I'm leaving." I felt my body start to shake. _

_ "W-what do you mean?"_

_ "Met Madara," he said as he pointed to the man next to him. "He is in charge of the Akatsuki." My eyes widened. I recognized the name from one of Dad's old lectures. 'Sasuke, whatever you do try and avoid the Akatsuki. They are a gang of bad vampires that do bad things.' I swallowed harshly. _

_ "W-why is he here?"_

_ "I'm joining them, Sasuke," he said with an evil smile, "and I am leaving you."_

_ "But Itachi-"_

_ "Goodbye Sasuke." Itachi and Madara turned to exit the door._

_ "Wait!" I called. I ran towards the door when two guys stepped up. One had long blonde hair and the other had red hair. The red head attacked me and put me in a headlock. _

_ "No!" I tried to escape their grasp. "ITACHI!" The blonde pushed a rag against my face and the next thing I knew, all I could see was black. _

_ When I eventually woke up, they were gone. All that was left was a piece of paper that read: I'm sorry. It was in Itachi's handwriting. A tear then fell down my cheek._

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter was really short. Sorry. I really don't know what I wanted to do with this chapter. I guess I kind of wanted to explain Sasuke's past and how his life came to how it is. Itachi... He is an interesting character. I'm still working on him. Hope you guys enjoyed. Next chapter will be back into the present. Read and Review! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** First I would like to say, Thanks to **Sasuke's-Sanity96.** Your review made me so happy because you read the story like… two seconds after I published it. :D soooo happy. Thanks by the way for reading my Author's Notes. That's why I put my thank you to you in here because I know you'll read it ;) haha. So… if you scroll down, this story is dedicated to you. So back to all the other readers, here's the next chapter. Sorry if this took me a while. And thanks to all my readers who have been continuously following this story. I REALLY appreciate it. Now… I would also appreciate it if more of you guys reviewed and if SOME OF YOU WOULD ACTUALLY GO VOTE ON MY POLL! D: … but seriously… go vote. :P Read and review guys! Enjoy. ~Jay  
><strong>Special Thanks to:<strong>  
><span>Reviewer:<span>  
><strong>1. Sasuke's-Sanity96<strong>  
><strong> Girl Who Writes Stories<strong>  
><span>Favoriters:<span>  
><strong>1. Arizona Iced Tea<strong>  
><strong>2. That Girl Who Writes Stories<strong>  
><strong>3. TwilightMelodiac<strong>  
><strong>4. peppermintginger<strong>  
><strong>5. professionalVamp<strong>  
><strong>6. Inuyasha117<strong>  
><strong>7. Lexipooh-chan<strong>  
><strong>8. The Blessed Rosario<strong>  
><strong>9. Sasuke's-Sanity96<strong>  
><strong>10. PS-Yume<strong>  
><span>Alerters:<span>  
><strong>1. TwilightMelodiac<strong>  
><strong>2. Kassie-Rox<strong>  
><strong>3. Arizona Iced Tea<strong>  
><strong>4. XxlizziexcielxX<strong>  
><strong>5. PunkEmoChick<strong>  
><strong>Dedicated to: Sasuke's-Sanity96<strong>

**Schedule:**  
>Advisory – Kakashi : Sakura, Sasori, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Ino, Shikamaru<br>1. Math – Kakashi: Sakura, Neji, Hinata  
>2. Science – Orochimaru: Sakura, Sasori<br>3. English – Shizune: Sakura, Sasori, Naruto, Neji, Hinata  
>4. Lunch<br>5. History – Asuma: Sakura, Ino, Neji  
>6. Art Theatre Art – Kurenai: Sakura, Sasori, Naruto, Neji, Hinata  
>7. P.E. – Guy: Sasori, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru  Sakura, Hinata, Ino

**Chapter 5**

SMACK! BAM! I slapped myself awake and fell out of my bed from the shock. I laid down on the ground for a while before slapping myself again. _**It's just a dream. **_I let out a heavy sigh and got back onto my feet. After brushing myself off, I headed to the bathroom. Before I made it though, my door went flying and a dobe came running in.  
>"TEME! ARE YOU OKAY?" he yelled as he frantically looked around. <em><strong>Damn... I forgot he lived with me.<strong>_  
>"What do you want, Dobe?" I questioned him. He turned to face me and I got to see that ridiculous expression he was wearing. I made a face that showed how disturbed and annoyed I was by him.<br>"Teme! I heard a crash noise, so I ran up here as fast as I could. Are you okay?" he explained, completely ignoring the face I was making at him. He usually does that anyways.  
>"Oh... that. Yeah, I am fine. I just fell out of my bed."<br>"..." he studied me for a while, checking to see if I was telling the truth or not. I looked around awkwardly, avoiding his gaze. When I was fed up with his constant staring, I pushed him away and walked back to the bathroom. He started to follow me, but I closed the door on him. I started up the shower and stripped off my clothes. I jumped into the shower and well... showered. Once I was done, I grabbed my towel and shuffled my hair with it. After that, I patted down my body and then wrapped the towel around my waist. I walked towards the sink and laid my hands on it. I started pushing all my weight into the sink until I suddenly heard a -crack.  
>"Whoa!" I exclaimed as I threw my hands up. I stepped back and put a hand on my face. <em><strong>Calm down, Sasuke... It was just... a dream... a... flashback. <strong>_I let out another sigh.  
>"TEME!" I heard Naruto scream. Sigh again.<br>"WHAT DO YOU WANT, DOBE?" I yelled back at him.  
>"Oh... well, two things. First, you need to HURRY UP and get dressed. We got to leave soon. Second, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THE BATHROOM?" he spoke and yelled at certain parts.<br>"Alrighty then!" I answered, choosing to ignore the second part. I looked at the sink and crack wasn't too bad, so I decided to forget about it. I glanced at the mirror before exiting, but stopped at my tracks. I started patting the back of my hair that seemed to always stick out. _**Maybe I should get a haircut. Nah... this makes me me! And besides, I can't even imagine myself with any other hairstyle.**_  
>I walked out the bathroom and went straight to my closet. I grabbed my uniform and quickly put it on. I left the first two buttons on my white shirt unbuttoned and loosened my tie just a bit. I checked myself out in the mirror before grabbing my backpack and leaving my room. I walked downstairs and was greeted by Naruto standing at the bottom.<br>"Ready to go, Teme?" he called.  
>"Yeah," I said. I snatched my keys out of his hand and walked out the door. I clicked the 'unlock' button on the remote and got a call back from my car. I turned around and glared at the dobe.<br>"Where is the keys to my motorcycle?" I asked him.  
>"Bye, Teme!" he yelled as he drove away with said motorcycle. I sighed.<br>"I'm gonna kill him," I said before getting into my car. I threw my backpack in the seat next to me and started the engine. After that, I took off. As I was driving to school, my stomach started to growl. I stopped by Starbucks and grabbed a cup of coffee and a slice of Marble Pound Cake.  
>"Thanks," I said as I handed the cashier lady my credit card. She swiped it quickly, studied the card for a second and handed it back to me.<br>"You're very welcome, Sasuke-kun," she winked. I took my card back and just nodded awkwardly at her. Once I was ready, I sped away.  
>"Weird..." I said to myself as I took a bit of the cake. I arrived at the school and parked in my student parking space. I threw my backpack over my shoulder, grabbed my coffee and cake, and left to the building. I saw Sakura sitting by herself at our usual sitting spot so I walked over to sit next to her.<br>"Hey you," I greeted her with a smirk.  
>"Oh!" she jumped, "Hey Sasuke-kun!"<br>"Why you sitting all alone?" I asked as I took a seat.  
>"Well, Sasori has some... club meeting, Ino-pig missed our dance class yesterday morning so she is making that up right now, and I just saw Naruto running down that hall yelling 'Got hid! The Teme is gonna get me!' or something like that," she explained. My nose scrunched.<br>"I'm gonna kill him!" I snarled.  
>"Haha. I don't even want to know," she laughed.<br>"Yeah, probably not."  
>"By the way, did you kiss Ino passionately yesterday?"<br>"Well, you dared me to..."  
>"Aww... so does that mean y'all are dating now?" she cooed. I leaned over and gently pressed my lips to her ear.<br>"I'm a vampire, remember?" I whispered. I sat back in my seat only for her to scoot over closer to me.  
>"Yes, I remember," she whispered. "So what?" My heart panged for a second.<br>"I... don't think it would... be right for some _thing_ like me to date a _human,_ I said, emphasizing thing and human. She noticed that I did that.  
>"Thing?" she questioned. "How can you call yourself that? There is nothing wrong with being different. If somebody were to judge you based on your race, they are stupid. It's all in the personality. So you shouldn't have to worry because you have a super sweet personality." My heart skipped a beat for a second; my face started to get hot. <em><strong>Damn... why am I acting like this? <strong>_  
>"Oh... thanks," I said as I gave her a small smile.<br>"Awww!" she smiled as she threw her arms around me.  
>"Reminds me of how we met," I recalled.<br>"Haha... you were so innocent!" she giggled.  
>"Pssh... whatever!" I pushed it off. Her arms were still around my neck, so I lightly put my arm around her before dropping it quickly.<br>"SO INNOCENT!" she kyaaed (A/N: I couldn't think of a better fangirling sound?)  
>"Enough!" I said, pushing her off of me.<br>"Okay, fine," she gave up. "So... you going to ask Ino out?"  
>"... Nah..."<br>"But... we just discussed this. It's about your personality, not your vampiriness."  
>"I don't think that is even a word..."<br>"So why won't you ask her out? Are you afraid she is going to reject you? Please... if I know my best friend, you will be fine."  
>"No... it's not that... I'm just... not sure. I don't think I like her like that."<br>"... oh... ooohhhhh... sorry... I guessed I just assumed and started trying to push you guys together, but I wanted you guys to be happy and-"  
>"Sakura... you are rambling."<br>"Oh... sorry!" she apologized.  
>"It's fine!" I laughed.<br>"But... Ino is pretty... don't you think?"  
>"Sure... but I can think of somebody who is prettier that her," I said as I started getting lost into thought.<br>"Oh yeah... who?"  
>"Y-." I stopped, realizing what was going on. "Ummm... I can't tell you."<br>"Why not?" she complained.  
>"Why not what?" a voice suddenly asked. I turned around to see Ino.<br>"Ino! You finished dance already?" Sakura asked, changing the subject.  
>"Well yeah. We have ten minutes before class starts so..."<br>"Oh... I... we... should probably get going then, huh?" she turned to me.  
>"Alrighty then. See you later, Ino." We waved goodbye and headed off to math. Sakura sighed when we were far enough from Ino.<br>"What?" I asked her.  
>"That was a close one."<br>"Oh, yeah.. we should be more careful."  
>"No kidding!" she exclaimed. She stopped talking to me for a second and started looking around.<br>"Who are you looking for?"  
>"Sasori... I hope his club meeting didn't drag on for too long."<br>"We'll probably see him in science. Don't worry about it."  
>"Yeah... I guess you're right... but-" she ranted. At some point, I zoned her out. My mind began to wonder on back to my dream. <em><strong>Why did I suddenly remember that again?<strong>__ I ran towards the door when two guys stepped up. One had long blonde hair and the other had red hair._ My hands grabbed the sides of my head as I groaned. _**What is going on? **_Suddenly, a picture of the red haired guy came into my mind. My eyes widened and I quickly shook my head.  
>"Sasuke!" Sakura called, snapping me out of my trance.<br>"Huh?" I asked.  
>"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. My attention was now on her hair, so I started to pet the top of her head. She just stared at me weirdly, but did nothing to stop me. Once I was done, petting her head, I opened my mouth to speak.<br>"It's pink," I stated.  
>"... Good job, Sasuke. You know your colors," she said sarcastically. I continued to look at her seriously though.<br>"Sakura."  
>"... yes?"<br>"Okay. Let's say that the color wheel is just one big family, and so pink is the cousin of what color?"  
>"... are you okay, Sasuke?" she asked me again, this time looking at me like I had gone psycho.<br>"Yes. Now answer the question."  
>"..." she hesitated at first. "Well, pink is a combination of red and white. So... white and red are the parents? … or maybe... white and red are the cousins?"<br>"... so basically Red and Pink are related, right?"  
>"... yes... if you want to pretend they are people..."<br>"Okay... I got it," I said. I exhaled before giving her a small smile. She smiled back at me before standing on her tippy toes and ruffling my hair. When she went back to her normal height, I returned the favor, completely messing up her hair.  
>"Sasuke!" she yelled at me as she tried to fix her hair. I laughed at her as I ran off to Kakashi's classroom.<br>**Author's note:** Hey guys, so school has been HECTIC! Oh my god, you have no idea. So, I barely have any free time to write these stories for y'all. :'( so sad. so I'll try to get these chapters out to y'all, but they may be short, just like this one. Well, I just want you guys to have something to read and even if it's short, its still something, right? well, I hope you guys liked this chapter. There was a twist to the story... i guess. It'll all make sense in the next or next next chapter. So tune in next time! ;D Peace!


End file.
